


AssymeTITal

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breast Expansion, Large Breasts, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: A short Symmetra breast expansion story.





	AssymeTITal

Satya Vaswani called herself Symmetra for a reason, and that reason was her desire for perfect unity, order, and indeed symmetry, in all things. Of course, there was an irony to this, as her robotic arm ensured that she herself would remain forever asymmetrical, but her philosophy was more about spiritual symmetry than the physical. Still, she tried to avoid any physical blemishes as much as possible, but sometimes such things were unavoidable.

Symmetra exited the shower, and took a look at herself in the mirror. She simply couldn’t help herself, her nude form was utterly gorgeous, and even she couldn’t resist indulging. Her rich brown skin was perfectly smooth, and still shiny and wet from the shower. Her figure was an almost perfect hourglass, with a narrow waist leading into wide hips and an indulgently thick butt. And her breasts, sizable, but not quite large, perky, with large, dark brown nipples…Symmetra took another moment to examine her breasts, not to admire them, but because she sensed something was wrong. Upon further examination, she noticed her right breast was just slightly larger than her left. It wasn’t enough to be medically concerning, but it was enough to bother her once she realized it.

She pressed her breasts together, while facing the mirror, to make sure that she was seeing things correctly. After several more minutes of examination, she confirmed that one tit was infinitesimally larger than the other. Clearly, it wasn’t important, as she had gone this long without seeing it, and nobody else seemed to notice, but now that she knew it was there, her mind would never be at ease until it was resolved.

Fortunately, she had a very easy method of fixing it. Problems like this were virtually meaningless to someone who could bend reality to their will. Symmetra simply applied her powers to her left breast, making it swell just slightly, so it matched the other. Symmetra bit her lip, as expanding her breast, even to the small degree that she did, filled it with a delightful and arousing sensation.

"There, all better,“ Symmetra said. Something in the back of her mind told her to double-check, so she took another quick glance in the mirror, just to be certain. She realized, to her misfortune, that she had overdone it, and now her left breast was the larger of the two. She sighed. Again, there was a very easy solution to this problem. It would mean that both of her breasts would end up bigger than when she started, but there were certainly worse problems to have.

With another warp, Symmetra’s right breast expanded, but to her frustration, symmetry had not been achieved, and her left was now bigger.

This cycle, of expansion to just-below-satisfactory results, followed by more expansion, continued, until Symmetra’s former C cups had now swollen to full Ds. Of course, the perfection she sought was still just out of her grasp, and so, the cycle continued.

Her breasts had grown far beyond D-cups at this point, and were now larger than her head. Symmetra was trying her best to maintain her composure, despite the unbelievable stimulation that came with having these enormous, swollen breasts. Her nipples stood firmly erect, but still, her chest was still perceptibly uneven.

Finally, Symmetra received her desired results. Her breasts were now perfectly mirrored in size and shape, and in their enormity, as each one alone was larger than the entire rest of Symmetra’s body. Now, there was nothing left for Symmetra to do, besides lay down and drink in the pleasure that her titanic yet sensitive breasts emitted. Apparently, all of the tampering with reality around her breasts had some unintended side effects, a she began to lactate uncontrollably. Thick, creamy streams of milk erupted from her stiffened nipples. Her face was hot as she recoiled with arousal, panting and groaning shamefully until the milk had flooded the entire bathroom floor.

Once the stimulation had mostly subsided and Symmetra had regained most of her composure, she took a moment to ponder on whether or not she should keep her breasts at this unbelievable size. Eventually, she settled on keeping them. After all, she had just achieved perfection, and such flawlessness would be difficult to replicate again.


End file.
